


Day 201

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [201]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Jansen (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [201]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 201

Jansen, Wanda, and Jansen Jr. made their way off the boat and onto the Kirkwall harbour. Wanda had never expected to be the kind of person who would take holidays. Back in Fereden she had expected to be a farmer, only taking time off for feast days, and in Kirkwall, she expected to work until she was dead. It was stressful traveling with an infant, but the time they had spent was worth it. In Kirkwall everyone had already made up their minds about who they were and how they felt about them. In Ostwick, they were exotic travelers, and everyone fell over themselves to offer one service or another.

Wanda was pretty sure that something was wrong. Varric had never brought up the idea of a vacation before and then was all but shoving them out the door with no notice. Jansen either didn’t know or wouldn’t tell her what had happened. If she had to guess, it was that one of Jansen’s customers. Jansen and Varric tried to screen the clients but people would get violent where money was concerned.

Varric was waiting to greet them on the docs.

“Welcome back,” said the dwarf. “I hope you have some good stories to tell.”

“I’m not sure that we have anything that compares to your stories,” Wanda said, “but we did see some magnificent sights. The famed double walles of Ostwick are a sight to behold.”

“If I was a proper dwarf,” Varric said, “I would probably say something disparaging about the quality of human engineering.”

Jansen Jr. had been surprisingly quiet on the ship ride. Wanda had felt ill the entire time, almost as bad as when she had been pregnant, but apparently Jansn Jr. was a born sailor and loved the feeling of the ship rolling beneath them. Now that they were on the land, however, he was fussing and squirming. Wandy tried to simulate the rocking of the ship, swaying back and forth as they walked. She got some funny looks from people but Jansen Jr. calmed down a bit.

When they arrived home something immediately felt wrong. When they stepped inside it was clear that someone, Varric she assumed, had replaced all her furniture.

“What happened here?” she asked. Jnsen gave her a perplexed look. “All the furniture is different.”

“Oh yah,” Jansen said. “That’s weird.”

“I thought your vacation would be a good time to spruce this place up a bit,” Varric said.

Something was definitely up. Varric was hiding something. 

“If we’re going to be business partners,” Wanda said. “We can’t have you keeping secrets from us.”

“Alright,” Varric said. “While you were gone I threw a party here. Hawke needed somewhere to blow off steam after everything that was going on and it got out of hand. We kind of trashed the place. I tried to replace everything so you wouldn’t notice but I didn’t have records of exactly what everything looked like.”

“Jansen,” she said, turning to her husband, “was this what happened when you came back?”

“No,” Jansen replied. “When I came back everyone was angry about things that I didn’t understand and then we got attacked.”

“People are always trying to kill me,” Varric said. “That’s why I sent you away. Jansen came back rather unexpectedly and got caught in the crossfire.”

“And the party?” she asked.

“Was less a fun party and more an Orlesian style party with assassins and fire.”

Finally, a story that made sense.

“It’s all sorted now,” Varric assured her. “I would have made us an excuse for you to stay away otherwise. I try to keep my personal and professional lives separate but it doesn't always work.”

With that the dwarf left Wanda and her family went upstairs to their living space, which was the same as they had left it. Their lives had changed so much in such a short period of time. Where once they were worried about having enough food to eat day-to-day now they had to worry about assassins and political intrigue.


End file.
